An Unlikely Match
by Argentium Silverwing
Summary: Link stumbles across a girl from the world of Aradania (Copyrighted to moi!), they start off as the most unlikely match imagineable, but secretly they can't live without each other! RR
1. Chapter 1 : Taming the Storm

Dunno what to call this fic. . . . . it is to your liking I am hoping. . . . .well, what else am I going to do with my spare half an hour? Name pancakes? Twirl around in circles in a math lesson singing "I love monkeys"? Hopefully not, but I might consider it, sounds kinda fun!  
  
Disclaimer : This girl owns nothing that is Zelda related, apart from her own characters which she randomly shoves in the stories to make it more sexy.  
  
Argentium : I suuuuure do!  
  
Disclaimer : Apart from the fact she fails miserably  
  
Argentium : Grrrr!!!  
  
~Link~  
  
Having Lunch with Zelda to celebrate my 20th had been pleasant. It was just a small little thing, but it meant a lot to me as I didn't have any family or great friends. Hyrule was all back to normal, and that's what really mattered to me, not birthday parties, not alcohol, not women, just the safety of my land.  
  
Walking through the town as the sun began to set made me feel happier. I had stayed longer than lunch, just talking about things. I didn't do anything with Zelda, it wasn't right, besides, I just didn't feel anything that amazing for her.  
  
It was only January, and already it felt more like the beginning of summer, Hyrule never got cold it always stayed very warm, and summer was almost unbearable sometimes.  
  
Approaching the drawbridge I could of sworn I heard a crack of thunder and everything flash red for a second, but I blinked and the sky was clear and there where no dark clouds. I stopped and listened, there was silence, apart from the noises coming from the town, and various birds in trees and things like that. I shrugged it off and carried on. I thought that making my way to the lake throughout the night was a good idea, I needed to collect some potions just to keep handy, and I wasn't tired so, just keeping going was the best thing for me.  
  
Following the path past the ranch I met the stone wall which was rumoured to be the wall for the first ever town in Hyrule, but some ancient madman like Ganondorf had managed to bury it and some other such rumour. I walked along it, carefully, but with practise, placing my steps so I wouldn't go crashing to the ground. As I reached the end, I stepped down lightly and carried on my way. I saw a figure, down the sort of small dip in the field, near the entrance to the lake, pacing up and down. I could tell, it was a girl, tall and slender, not of Hylian build, although I couldn't see the difference and see why yet. I strode over, an easy smile on my lips, she looked lost and I wanted to help.  
  
Nearing her, I could make out more detail. Thick, long wavy black hair cascaded down her back almost to her hips, and her skin was much paler than that of the Hylian women. Instead of the normal sky blue, her eyes were a deep, ocean color.  
  
I reached her and she spun around, eyes wide. She was clutching her side, and looked prepared to fight or flee.  
  
"Peace, I'm not going to hurt you, I was wondering if you need any help?". I inquired, carefully, I didn't want to offend her.  
  
Her face softened, and I noticed what nice features she had, when calm, she looked gentle and kind, but ever-so-slightly mischievous. "No", she said with a voice like a summer breeze. "I don't need help".  
  
Suddenly with no warning, twin blades appeared in each hand, and she stood facing me, her face turning into mistrust. She was scared, and acting on violence unnecessarily. But then with a loud gasp of pain, she clutched her side and fell to her knees. Blood seeped out from between her fingers. She looked up at me, in a vain effort to look tough and say , 'If I pass out, touch me and Die'. The look soon dissolved away, as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed, unconscious to the grass, staining the green blades red, like small battle worn swords.  
  
I couldn't just leave her there, it wasn't in my nature, even though she had threatened me, she was confused and wary, not in fighting condition. Hopefully when she felt more secure, she would not try to kill me. At the moment she was a woman on the edge.  
  
I decided taking her to the scientist was the best idea. He had a few healing potions, but didn't really like to share them, but I was sure, the second he saw this pretty creature, he wouldn't be able just to turn around and refuse.  
  
~?~  
  
I opened my eyes, after only what seemed like a second. My side stung like 1000 needles and I winced back a tear or two. A face swam in my vision. Traces of sleep made it blurry and distorted it into different shapes. I blinked again and uttered a low groan, before my vision cleared up.  
  
The face sent me into panic, it was all old and wrinkled, teeth poking out of the mouth in all directions, one eyes larger than the other, and white hair standing almost on end.  
  
I shrieked and rolled away with my first instincts. I seemed to fall off a table, and expected to drop to the floor and make a quick getaway but found myself sinking down into water. Boots and a water logged dress could be a problem, but despite the weight, I swam upwards and clung onto the stone for dear life, bringing my head above the surface, I gasped for air and heard a laughing.  
  
A familiar face stood at the other end of the room, doubled over, clutching his stomach, and laughing loud and long. I gave him a withering look and heaved myself out of the water and sat sideways on the side, wringing out my hair. I heard a shuffling, and the man who owned the face which had caused my acrobatics slithered into view. "I take it you are feeling better young lady?", he asked.  
  
"I feel fine", I said shortly. The young blonde man was looking at me. . . . well not at me, let's say at my curves. . . . the upper ones. I turned away so he couldn't goggle at my womanliness.  
  
I sighed, my movements felt restricted by a tight bandage around my waist, like a corset. I heard the two men discussing what medication I should be given on a daily basis. I felt sceptical, who was this blonde guy? And who did he think he was looking after me like a three year old. I can handle medication myself.  
  
"You should put this on the wound twice daily, and make her drink this after every meal so it has food to work on". The old man said to the younger.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah, buddy. If anyone is putting anything on this wound, it's me!", I exclaimed, standing to my full height. Taller than the Elder but shorter than blondy.  
  
The blonde guy was trying not to laugh at me, I could see it, and that irritated me highly. He was going to be a pain, I could tell. I walked to the door, opened it and with one final glance at the two men walked out. I came out facing a lake, it was beautiful, but I was in such a mood I didn't really care and just wanted out. I strode around the house and over a bridge, past a funny stone with an eye, down a little slope and. . .  
  
"Aaw, crap, dead end!", I growled, gritting my teeth and becoming more angry by the second. I spun around to try and use a different route and saw blondy walking across the little bridge. Couldn't he just leave me alone?  
  
"If you're going to stalk off, and run away, you might want to take the medicine with you", he grinned, a lopsided grin that mocked me. I didn't like it.  
  
"I don't need medicine!!", I spat venomously.  
  
"Temper, temper", he taunted. I almost hit him.  
  
"Where am I anyway?", I challenged. He looked at me with suspicion.  
  
"Hyrule of course".  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Hyrule"  
  
"What in the hell is that?"  
  
"Here?" He said, getting confused. I sighed and slammed my hand down on an imaginary surface made by my frustration. I was as far away as possible from home, with an idiot for a saviour.  
  
I pushed past him and crossed the bridge in the opposite direction. This was absolutely ridiculous. I didn't even belong in this world, I felt alone, irritated, and about to spontaneously combust.  
  
~Link~  
  
I could tell she was in a bad mood, but that just wanted me to piss her off further. "You really should stop walking off like that, you might burst a blood vessel with stress, are you stupid or something? You obviously would get lost. . . ." I grinned. She turned, and the look she gave me was pure, undiluted poison. Her eyes seemed to flash green and there was a rumble of distant thunder.  
  
"Say that again, and I can promise you pain comparable to that of having your leg cut off, being liquidised and then beaten with your own limb."  
  
Something told me she was serious, so I just said nothing. With a sharp movement she was off again, only this time in the right direction to get back out onto the field. I followed her mumbles and grumbles as she marched onward, driven by rage. It was really quite amusing, I could tell we had already struck up a good relationship. Aah, sarcasm, nothing else like it.  
  
I suddenly had a thought and ran up to her. She stopped and looked at me dangerously. "My name is Link", I said with a smile. She looked me up and down.  
  
"Good for you, that's nice to know", she began to turn away but I grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Surely, you should tell me your name".  
  
She looked at me, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just call me Storm."  
  
"Storm? What about your real name"  
  
"I don't hand out my real name to retards."  
  
"Ok, ok," I sighed, "I get the picture, but why Storm? Why not wind, or rain, or hail?"  
  
"None of your bloody business!" she yelled. I decided interfering further would result in a kick where the sun don't shine so, as before I said nothing.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go? How do I get out of Hyrule?." She said, pacing in a circle.  
  
"Umm. . . . .well. . . . . you don't?" I tried. She looked horrified.  
  
"I can't get out?." She whispered, panic setting into her deep eyes.  
  
"Afraid not." I said, biting my bottom lip. She looked on the verge of explosion.  
  
"YOU MEAN I'M STUCK WITH YOU!!?!?! FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!?!?!." She roared. Storm didn't even wait for an answer before beginning to scream loudly about how frustrated she was and how she wanted to kill something. I backed away at this point.  
  
"Look, it's getting dark, why don't I just get you to stay at my place in the village. . ."  
  
"I am NOT staying with YOU!"  
  
"Look, you don't really have a choice, Storm. I have your medicine, I have the house, I know this land like the back of my hand, and I can protect you."  
  
"I am quite capable of protecting myself Mink!"  
  
"It's Link, and I highly doubt you'd last a minute wrapped up in a bandage like a corset, panicking and distressed."  
  
For a minute she looked stumped, maybe I'd get some peace. . .but then again maybe not. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!?" she screeched, before storming away. Ironic isn't it, she has the temper of her name, I wonder if there will be the calm after the Storm.  
  
"Alright, looks like I'll have to do this my way," I said running after her. She was about to whip around and shout at me again but before she could I scooped her up over my shoulder. I wish I could of seen her face, she was absolutely irate. She began pounding my back like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?? LINK!!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!! NOW I TELL YOU!!! IF I WASN'T OVER YOUR SHOULDER LIKE THIS RIGHT NOW YOU'D BE SO SORRY YOU'D BE CRYING FOR YOUR MOTHER!"  
  
"I'm an orphan, Storm, so just shut up and bear with me ok? All you've done is yell at me and I haven't even had a chance to say anything intellectual or learn anything about you." There was silence. I could sense her guilt. I walked on through the night towards Kakariko, praying she wasn't always like this, because even though she did yell and scream at me, every chance she got, I kinda liked her in a funny way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hey'all! Hope you liked that. I did! ^_^ hehe, please review, I love you all.MWAH! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Storm's Tree

Thank you to those who reviewed I appreciate it greatly. It makes me want to write more, giving me something to do which prevents crime around my area. While I am occupied, goods are kept safe, the bricks used to smash windows remain where they are. . . . . .I'm gonna get arrested in a minute.  
  
Disclaimer : Do I even have to bother?  
  
Argentium : Yes  
  
Disclaimer : She don't own nothing. Seriously, she doesn't even own a life.  
  
Argentium : -.-;;  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Link~  
  
During our journey across the field, Storm had been silent, more silent than the night around us. I thought she had gone to sleep as her slender frame over my shoulder had lost all tension. She had also stopped trying to beat me, which was always a good thing. Just outside Kakariko I felt I could trust her enough not to run away or try to slice me into three pieces with a vicious double swipe.  
  
She stood as I let her down, so she was awake.  
  
"Are you going to be nice now, Storm?," I asked, making sure. I looked at her. It appeared she had been crying, but I couldn't tell in the dark.  
  
"Yes," she mumbled.  
  
"Come on then, my house is this way," I said softly. She walked along behind me, sulking like a reluctant dog on an invisible leash.  
  
We walked through the still village, trying not to break the silence. We turned a corner to the right, up some stairs, and to my door.  
  
"It used to be a house full of a cursed family, all turned into spiders." I told Storm, trying to make some conversation.  
  
"That's disgusting." She muttered, unimpressed.  
  
"Well, that's what you get when madmen are set loose upon and innocent land." I opened the door and let her in before me. "Take the bed, I can sleep on the floor."  
  
She turned around to say something, but I held up my hand.  
  
"No, seriously." I assured her. She said nothing and slowly made her way over to the bed, perhaps suspecting that I'd laid a trap so I was making sure she slept there and not me. She sat down cautiously, a small creak made her tense slightly but she became still and watched me.  
  
"Storm, you can lie down." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, Din this was awkward. She lay down but made no effort to lift up the covers. I went over to a shelf and got a blanket, which I rolled out on the floor, I then got another one and covered myself with it. I looked one more time to check she was alright. She was on her back, just staring at the ceiling. I sighed and settled down, closing my eyes and drifting into an shallow, uncomfortable sleep.  
  
-----  
  
I awoke the next morning and looked around sleepily. Pale gray sunlight filtered in the window. I guessed it must have been about five in the morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I suddenly remembered Storm and looked over at her. She was sitting up on the bed, hugging her knees, eyes wide open, staring into space. The poor girl looked pale, with dark rings around her eyes. I felt a sadness touch me, for her sake.  
  
She seemed like a caged animal, lost in a place she didn't know, with no escape, and longing for her homeland dreadfully.  
  
Sighing I got up, she blinked and looked at me. "Did you sleep at all?", I asked her gently. She shook her head and kept looking at me. I chewed my bottom lip.  
  
"I'm sorry Storm. I know you're lost for what to do, and I know it's hard. I will try to get you home, but it doesn't help that I have no idea where you came from."  
  
She rubbed her eyes and breathed out, not sighing, but it was almost like that. She stood up. I think this was the first time I'd seen her in the light, not ready to bite off my arm and use it to batter me. She was exquisitely beautiful, she had deep understanding eyes, that almost had a childlike quality within them. She had a nice figure, but at the moment looked terribly thin.  
  
"We should get some food for you." I offered. She shrugged and said nothing. I suddenly realised, she thought I was keeping her prisoner, and everything was my choice.  
  
"Hey, Storm, it's your choice, really. I'm just here to offer support and keep a roof over your head until you can get back to your world, and not forgetting the medicine."  
  
She suddenly scowled at me.  
  
"...Which I assure you, you can apply yourself."  
  
Her face softened again, sadness replacing the sudden burst of annoyance. That was how I'd only ever seen her, sad or angry. It was quite depressing, I wanted to see her smile, something deep inside wanted to make her happy.  
  
"Look, we should find something to eat because otherwise that medicine you have to drink won't work." I told her.  
  
She nodded and stepped forward, ready for me to lead her on. A cucco crowed outside, and although it was early, I thought it best to head off for the castle town where we could get fresh fruit. I opened the door and let her through first. Again, without a word she moved past me and waited patiently as I shut up the house.  
  
I lead her through the village, people had began to wake up and stared at this newcomer, one young man wolf whistled. Storm looked like she wanted to slap him but didn't turn her head and followed me out of the gate.  
  
~Storm~  
  
I . . . . wanted. . . . to. . . . . SMACK HIM!!! Him! Plink or whatever his name was. I also wanted to slap that man who whistled at me, but that wasn't the most important thing at the moment.  
  
I was boiling with rage inside but on the surface I felt miserable. I was livid that he'd carried me the whole way across the field last night, my side ached. The great oaf kept going on about my medication, but had left it on the table, thank god for him that I noticed it and picked it up for him, or his ego would have taken a trip to ground level.  
  
The field looked nicer in the day, but I didn't care or bother to notice because I was in a seriously grouchy mood. The sun was becoming warmer and brightening up. I didn't like the sun here, it was too warm.  
  
I don't think he'd noticed I'm extremely nocturnal, that's why I'm so pale. I draw all my energy from the moon, I could hit the idiot with a lightning bolt standing on my head if I wanted to, but he was the only companion I had in this strange realm and I planned to keep him until I got back to Aradania.  
  
We were making our way towards a town with great stone walls around it. I didn't like it, once again longing for the forest and sea of my land. Stone drained me of my energy, it was so lifeless and plain.  
  
I looked behind me, sensing something. Woodland, to the east. I longed to go that way and stopped and turned.  
  
The footsteps ahead of me stopped as well. I looked around, almost feeling guilty for disobeying and not following. He looked at me quizzically, but I just bowed my head and trudged after him again. . . . .moron. We crossed a drawbridge, I took one final look at the forest before entering the stone walls of the town. I don't mind towns without walls, but this just blocks out all the power.  
  
The market place was already bustling with life at this time in the morning, although most of my people do their business in the evening.  
  
Blondey pushed his way through to a stall and started fighting over some things called apples. I kept away from the crowd, and sat down on the edge of a fountain, looking down into it. Wanting to see my fate I put my finger into the still waters and concentrated. Visions danced across the surface. All jumbled up at first but I managed to control them.  
  
A dark, sinister man with long, straight purple hair. Blondey and I, side by side, swords drawn, a shadow advancing. A huge dark city full of death. And then myself, running and skipping through a rain storm, drenched, but absolutely jumping with joy, although my powers of earth were gone. . . . .  
  
I smiled and drew my finger away from the water. I turned to see blonde-boy staring in awe.  
  
"What were you doing to the water?" he whispered. I knew he couldn't see my visions, but he would have seen a sheen of silver light. I didn't want to talk to him so I just shrugged. He sighed and handed me a rounded, green fruit with a small stalk.  
  
"It's an apple, I don't know if you have those where you come from but it tastes good and will do you no harm." He assured me like a three year old. The anger began to flare up again. I'd always had a hard time controlling my temper. My mother said it was a trait very strange to be seen with a forest mage, and mostly associated with the hot tempered fire mages of my world. But I guess it explained my secret lightning skills. These thoughts calmed me again. I was incredibly proud of my Aradanian powers.  
  
I took a bite of the 'apple' and enjoyed it thoroughly, it was sweet and crunchy with a nice flavour, momentarily easing the weariness of being trapped in stone walls. I finished everything but the seeds, and the stalk which I threw away.  
  
I looked around, and my eyes fell on a beggar who was looking hungrily at the apple blonde-boy was eating. I felt a great pity in my heart for the man. I hated seeing people go hungry. I walked over to a plant pot with soil but no plant.  
  
I buried the seeds and layed my hands over the spot. Tiny green and silver sparkles dotted down into the earth and a stalk writhed upwards, growing and uncoiling itself, reaching up. I heard gasps as people turned to watch the young green stalk turning brown and hardening. Branches spread, leaves sprouted, small white flowers dotted around but quickly swelled and turned into a large number of the juicy fruit I had just tasted. I stopped the spell and stepped back, admiring my work.  
  
Everyone stood in a circle staring at me and my tree. The beggar sidled forward, cautiously, licking his lips, he plucked one from the tree and under the watch of everyone in the square, took a bite. His face spread into a wide grin immediately and he clutched it close to him.  
  
"The sweetest fruit I have ever tasted," he said, looking as if he was almost going to start crying. People surged forward plucking the apples from their places and biting into them. All seemed satisfied, but rage spread over me, it was not meant for those who could afford it, I made the tree for the beggar, it was his tree.  
  
"THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" screamed a voice. I thought it was my own but all eyes were directed to the stall behind me.  
  
"You put me out of business!" yelled a short, fat, irate man who rushed out wagging his finger at me.  
  
"It wasn't meant for them!" I cried. "It was meant for him, because he can't buy them and stealing is wrong. Now they're stealing it away from him, you're correct, this is not right. They should come to you, this tree is for the beggar."  
  
All people suddenly scowled at me and an angry murmur went up. Blonde-boy surged forward.  
  
"AMELIA!" He cried. "You haven't been taking your medication again have you?"  
  
I can tell you, I have never been so embarrassed in my entire existence.  
  
"What did the doctor say? No gardening for a week! Look what you did to that plant!"  
  
My mouth gaped open. The townsfolk began to chuckle. Blonde-boy looked at me, urging me to do something. So I pretended to faint. A gasp went up as strong arms caught me.  
  
"She's fine! It's just a minor disorder! I'll take her out of town for a bit!" he said, picking me up and carrying me out of the enclosed stone. I felt refreshed the second we left the town walls. I leapt out of his arms and looked towards the forest.  
  
"WHAT. . . (Dramatic pause) Was that stunt?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes and began to walk east. "Hey! Woah! Hold on a minute," he ran up and grabbed my arm, stopping me. "First thing is first, how on earth did you do that?"  
  
"I'm a forest mage, live with it," I said flatly.  
  
"Fine, secondly. . ." he trailed off, searching anywhere he stored something. I had to stop myself grinning and produced the medicine from my own pocket. He scowled at me.  
  
"Well I couldn't let you just leave them there, could I?" I said, trying to mask my amusement by scolding him. He rolled his eyes and I took a swig. The liquid was lilac in colour and sickly sweet in taste. Grimacing slightly, I clutched my side which began to prickle.  
  
"What do you want to go and do?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to Blonde-boy." I answered.  
  
"It's Link. . . . you seem to like the forest, why don't we go there?" He said, almost asking my permission.  
  
"Why not? Sounds good!" I said, leading on. He shook his head and smiled, following me. I felt a spring in my step, and good humour returning to me as we neared the forest, the energy being drawn to me, my mood lightening. Maybe this land wasn't so bad after all. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
More will happen in the next chapter, I'm just building up on characters at the moment! ^______^ Please Read et review! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Lost in the Woods

Hey y'all, I've been back for a while, but I had to work on another story before getting started on this one. Thank you to all who reviewed, I love this fic and I have the whole thing planned out, if I write it good it will rock! ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm here; I don't think I need to say much though  
  
Argentium: Rule number 2477 states that you do.  
  
Disclaimer: (Sarcastically) And I'm sure that rule number 2478 states that you must scratch your butt on butt scratching day!  
  
Argentium: (squinting at paper) Actually. . . . . It does. . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 - Lost in the Woods  
  
~Link~  
  
I ran along behind Storm, her strides were brisk and eager. She was walking so fast I had to jog to keep up with her, and as we neared the forest she became even quicker.  
  
She went through the narrow passage and reached the hollow log leading into the woods. Hesitating, she turned towards me. "Why is there a hollow log as an entrance, Link? Why is it like this?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's safe, I promise!"  
  
She gave me the 'promise from someone I don't trust?' look before carrying on. When I came through she was already across the bridge. "For Din's sake!" I muttered following her through, she was way too fast, and it was getting tedious. When I emerged, I saw her standing, her back was turned towards me, but I could tell she was gazing around in awe.  
  
"Oh! It's beautiful, Link! Just Beautiful." At that moment she turned around . . . . . Sweet, Nayru. . . . . .  
  
Insert Romantic music This was the first time I'd seen her smile. She was beautiful . . . . Exquisite, the way her hair moved in the breeze, her ocean blue eyes sparkled like diamonds on sunlit water . . . . .Why the hell am I thinking like this??  
  
"Lii-ii-iink?" Storm said, grinning at me and waving a hand in front of my face. I swatted it away. "Stop that!"  
  
"Well I'M sorry," She said in a mock sulky tone. "Any way to get deeper into the forest?" She asked brightly.  
  
"Yeah, up there," I said pointing up to another hollow log tunnel atop a slope.  
  
"EXCELLENT!" she yelled, careering up to the vertical wall covered in vines. She quickly found her way up using foot and handholds. I was determined to beat her and sustain my role as her leader, so I leapt up in record time.  
  
"I'm not sad, I don't practise climbing vines in my spare time." She scorned me with a frown, smacking my already dented ego. I frowned and followed her, grumbling to myself. We entered the labyrinth of the lost woods. She breathed in deeply, and I could swear I saw her skin glow ever so slightly. "Come on, Storm! This way!" I called briskly, marching over to a path covered over with a canopy of branches, with all the manliness I could muster. She began to giggle.  
  
"What!?" I snapped, beginning to become irritated. She began howling like a maniac. "What the hell? Link! You sound like some kind of expedition leader!" She screeched in between hysterics.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I growled irritably. The only response I got was crazed laughter. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently, looking like a flustered mother. She took one look at my feminine act of annoyance, and she was on the floor. She sat in the middle of the clearing, screeching like a banshee.  
  
"MANSHE!! SHEMALE!! WAAAAAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!?" I roared.  
  
Again, my only answer was a series of snorts and shrieks. I gave up, reckoning that the forest was really affecting her health, and there was no reasoning with her.  
  
"Come on, Storm we're going back." I exclaimed, striding my way back to where we'd come in.  
  
"I think not!" she yelled, jumping up and jetting off through an opening in the thicket.  
  
"NO STORM!" I shouted, I had to sprint after her, this was the bad thing about the lost woods, through every way there was an almost identical clearing to the last. The only thing that lead me on were the shrieks of laughter. Finally after running through about 15 identical clearings, I caught up with her, leaping over some bushes and tackled her to the ground.  
  
She began thrashing around, howling like a demented wolf.  
  
"Storm, calm down you retard!" I sat on her, not allowing her to go anywhere until she ceased screaming and laughed herself out. I suddenly realised I did not know where the hell she'd taken us, this had to be the furthest into the woods I'd ever gone!!!  
  
"Storm, I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you too, dickweed!"  
  
"That is not language for a lady!"  
  
There was a long series of cute Storm noises, that weren't so cute when you're put in my position. I sighed and stood up. Storm was examining a bush with great concentration and making little pink flowers sprout up all over it.  
  
"Come on, we might as well make a start at getting out of here."  
  
She stood alongside me, grinning from ear to ear like a lunatic. "Lead on SAH!" she shouted loudly like she was a royal guard or something. I rolled my eyes and lead on through the trees. We walked on for some time. I thought Storm was coming off her 'high' but I should have known I could not be more wrong.  
  
"Oh! Cute kid!" I heard a squeal.  
  
"Holy Farore! STORM! NO!!! THAT'S A SKULL KID!! COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
She was off between the trees again. This time I successfully caught up with her before she was out of the clearing. "Will you stop that!?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Because I hate you! You're a disaster! You got us lost!" She screamed back. I kind of hoped she was now angry instead of hyper.  
  
"ME?? YOU'RE THAT ONE WHO GOT US LOST!" I blasted.  
  
"Ooh! So I did!" she chirped, putting a finger to her lips in mock guilt. I lead on with an annoyed growl of sheer frustration. She skipped along behind me, singing. I had to hand it to her, she had a wonderful voice, but I was too pissed off to notice, or enjoy it.  
  
~Storm~  
  
2 hours and 5 coffee breaks later, we were still in the woods. I was fine about it, I can survive forever on the power of the forest alone, but Link was tiring and I felt very guilty.  
  
"WE'RE LOST!!" I yelled out in the centre of the clearing, delighted to hear the sound echo back at me, bringing waves of plants magic energy with it. It was followed by a loud groan from Link. I decided to act. I focused my instincts for any disturbance in the forest powers. To my left I could feel a deep, rippling scar in the matter being drawn to me. I ran in that direction, came through the branches and was met by a deep pool. Link ran up behind me and was about to fling me to the ground when he saw it.  
  
"Oh my goddesses! Storm! I love you!" he cried, swooping me up into a hug. "I love me too," I replied with a smirk.  
  
He let me go and jumped in the water. "Okay, okay, Link, when you are quite finished, we can get going. I can get us out of here!"  
  
"Like diving?" He asked. I just stared at him. He gave me a boyish grin, which I admit was kind of hot, and slid under the surface.  
  
"LINK! This is no time for games!" I yelled. There was no answer; I looked into the water, panic rose. There was no sign of him, that son of a . . . . . .gah! How could he do this to me!? Something green glittered at the bottom. I figured it wasn't Link's tunic because unless he has some kind of magical sewing device and one heck of a lot of sequins . . . . .whatever, he must of left a clue.  
  
I took a deep breath, and dived in. Link wasn't there, but an arrow of glittering jewel like things pointed to a dark tunnel. I swam down; picking up a couple of them and then swam forwards into the blackness.  
  
I came out the other end, almost out of breath and surfaced, gasping for air. Link stood above me, sniggering obnoxiously. I got out of the water, ringing out my air. "Miss me?" he smirked, trying to sound clever. I punched him hard in the chest.  
  
"As I just demonstrated, I have exceptional aim, no I did not miss you."  
  
He rubbed the place where I'd whacked him. "But I'm your friend!" he whined. I was off my high now, and yet again quite irritable.  
  
"No, you're not my friend, you're merely a guide around this wretched land." I regretted that as soon as I said it, but my stubborn nature would make me keep the words and not take them back.  
  
Link looked slightly hurt and I felt guilty so I pretended I'd been joking. "So, 'guide' old boy," I said in a pompous voice, "Any fascinating cave behind this here waterfall that old Stormy need know about?"  
  
He seemed to cheer up ever so slightly. "That's Zora's domain."  
  
"What is a 'Zora'?" I asked, tilting my head quizzically. Link smiled.  
  
"They're a race of aquatic people, sort of Half-human half-fish."  
  
"Well. . . . . .Someone got reeeeeeally desperate. . . ." I muttered, then realising what I said, I clamped a hand over my mouth. I didn't really like making jokes that were 'Below the belt' but Link started laughing. "Wanna go in?" he asked me. I nodded. I watched him with curiosity as he stood on a plaque and took out a little ocarina.  
  
'How quaint, what the hell is he going to do, play a tune and make the waterfall go to sleep?' I thought to myself. He played a tune alright, but to my surprise, the flow subsided, and he jumped through. "Come on Storm, don't be scared."  
  
"Trust me, I'm not," I said, taking a leap. It's harder in a dress than you'd think, but I managed. Link lead me through a small tunnel and I could hear another waterfall coming up with a faint music, it was very pretty.  
  
I looked down to see the people; they were indeed very strange, yet beautiful in an odd sense.  
  
"I'm not sure how it happened, this fish-human thing, but they're really nice, they're usually of a quiet nature, shy and spiritual." Link explained as we walked along a stone ledge by a pool.  
  
"OOOOH LINK!!!!!" Came a loud voice.  
  
"Apart from a one of them . . ." Link said, his face turning ashen. A Zora girl with a large square head instead of a fish tail leapt into view. I had to admit, she had a perfect figure and one hell of a huge smile, but there was this eye on the back of her head and it was really unnerving.  
  
"Link! Who's your friend?" She said, beaming at me.  
  
"This is Storm," He said.  
  
"Storm? That's an unusual name . . . . . .but I like it! Hiya, Storm! I'm Ruto." The fish girl said, holding out a scaly hand.  
  
'That's an unusual name and I don't like it.' I thought meanly to myself, but I shook her . . . . .flipper. Eeeuuuurgh, clammy, I HATE clammy hands!!! I really hoped she didn't notice the slight flicker of disgust that shot across my face upon contact, but Link saw it and started chuckling. She obviously didn't, and wanted to take me on a tour of the domain. I grudgingly accepted, although I really did not feel like it. Link followed us around.  
  
I soon figured out during our stroll that Ruto was besotted with Link. I couldn't understand why. First of all, it's like, inter-species, which is actually quite disgusting. Second . . . .he's just Link. He's this blonde guy who wears a funny green hat and plays lullabies to waterfalls. Yes, he did have amazing blue eyes and perfect teeth and a good body and he was actually quite funny sometimes, but . . . . . . It's not like I fawn over him. Can't she find herself a nice Zora male? Not a. . . . .Hylian . . . . . .sword wielding, green hat man! It's absurd! Anyway, I hoped the tour would be over soon, I wanted to see the rest of Hyrule, because deep down, truthfully I was really beginning to enjoy myself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
WOOHOO! Finito! Ok, here it goes, the next chapter will cartwheel its way to fame some other time. Luv you all! Bye bye!  
  
~*Miss Silverwing*~ 


	4. Chapter 4 : The Council of the gods

Hey peeps. You may notice this update has come much later than the rest of my story, owing to the fact, that I am mostly working on another at the moment, and this one is slightly less important because it will take so much longer. So this story is mostly on hold for the moment, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way, because it's been lingering.  
  
~*Argentium*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 - The conference of the gods  
  
A long hall within the heavens, where starlight decorated the never-ending ceiling and mists cascaded down each pillar, swirling on the shining floor of light. A table was set with roughly one hundred chairs.  
  
This place was the realm of the deities, between the worlds and not over just one, so al the gods were equal in this hall. Only the King of the gods was higher than all others, Regnis the god of Order, sat on an ornate throne at the head of the table. Lingering by a window was his brother Yuneth, the God of Chaos. His eyes never ceased their change of colour as his mood changed and altered like the winds. At this moment the shone green with anticipation and excitement, for the subject of the meeting being called was certainly an interesting one.  
  
The spirits of the heavens began to gather, secretly showing off to each other as the entered. Baltdetna the goddess of love and beauty entered, a train of blonde haired children with her. Cyriadnis, the goddess of Flora and Fauna seemed to form from the mists that carpeted the floor, butterflies, wood sprites, fairies, fauns, and a flourish of petals welcomed her. These goddesses were from the world where Aradania and Armonwhyll existed.  
  
From the lands of Albion came the noticeable patron goddess of sorcery, the ever-angry Mortaza with the same changing eyes like Yuneth and her unfaithful husband Loki.  
  
The good and beautiful, bad and hideous all gathered from realms across the oceans of stars, the crypts below their worlds, halls of stone within mountains, vast oceans, until only three spaces remained.  
  
As Regnis' eyes fell on this gap, the meeting went silent. He took a deep breath and looked around at all the faces. "Where are the three sisters of Hyrule?"  
  
A murmur went up and faces turned to look around, most of them wanted it to appear they were straining to look, when actually they just didn't want to speak up. "Please, your highness." Said the swan-like god of birds, Ornitharn. "The sisters have the furthest to come."  
  
Yuneth's eyes changed to blue. "They'll be here soon."  
  
Sure enough after five minutes in which the gods had indulged yet again into conversation, three figures burst into the hall. Din, the goddess of power and fire, her eyes were crimson, her hair was deep burgundy and short, around her pointed ears, her skin was a pale red. Her sister Nayru, goddess of Wisdom, love and water, had long wavy hair that never seemed still and was the colours of a waterfall, her eyes were like the depths of the oceans and her skin seemed to ripple like the underwater reflection of the surface of the water.  
  
Last entering was Farore, and Yuneth's eyes were immediately a deep passionate purple. She was the goddess of Courage, Wind and Forest. Her long thick evergreen hair was plaited, her skin was the colour of spring, and her eyes shone with life and bravery.  
  
"I am so sorry Regnis, we had far to come." Din apologised. Regnis nodded and they sat. Yuneth caught Farore's eye, but she turned away immediately and tensed.  
  
Regnis stood and soaked up the order in which everyone silenced. "I have an issue, about one of the humans within my land of Aradania." He started.  
  
Immediately Mortis the god of death bellowed, "We are not making any more mortals, immortal, I simply won't allow it!" He scowled. Erinit the former- mortal and now patron goddess of orphans stared poisonously at the skeletal form opposite her who mouthed in return a surly, 'WHAT?'  
  
"No, Mortis, nothing to do with that. I am worried because she has gone missing from my world. This has never happened before and it has confused me greatly. There is no trace of her, her family is very troubled and I feel like a possession of mine has been stolen."  
  
There was silence flowed by a tiny, "Umm. . ." from the middle of the table. Every head turned to face Farore who looked highly embarrassed. "What does she look like?" She asked.  
  
"Although she is mortal, her beauty rivals that of Baltdetna. Her hair is long, wavy and deepest black, her eyes are like the oceans, her skin pale and smooth and I gifted her with a second power of lightning."  
  
"Oh HER! Why! She's in Hyrule." Said Din, oblivious to the fact her younger sister was bashing her arm wildly under the table.  
  
"WHAT?" Regnis stood up extremely quickly. The rest of the council sat stunned, apart from Yuneth's eyes that had shifted to Orange with inward laughter. "Which of you did this sisters?"  
  
Din blinked several times, Nayru looked thoughtful and Farore slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"Well . . . I never . . ." Yuneth muttered.  
  
"I did."  
  
"WHY?" Bellowed Regnis. "You've unbalanced my world, every person connects, when their time comes their time comes! You can't just pluck them out early."  
  
"Technically I can! You placed her in the wrong realm if you ask me!"  
  
"WELL I DIDN'T ASK YOU!!!"  
  
"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE!!!"  
  
The council roared with laughter and Regnis silenced them with a growl. "Farore, I'm not going to argue with you, state your reasons!!"  
  
"She's Link's perfect partner! He's lonely and I felt sorry for him, so I searched the realms and I found her! She was perfect . . ." She smiled almost dreamily.  
  
"Sister, I hate to burst your bubble, but are you mad. Haven't you noticed how much she argues with him, she's far too stubborn! Why didn't you help Link look to someone like Zelda?" Nayru urged her sister.  
  
Farore turned on her angrily. "Just because the princess is your favourite and has your part of the Triforce does NOT mean that she has to go with Link who has my piece. She didn't do much good with your anyway apart from open a few barred doors!" She spat.  
  
Din, now shrouded in flame stood up like a thunderbolt. "FARORE! That is OUT of Order!"  
  
"Oh shut up! Your piece went to a madman who nearly destroyed the place!"  
  
Din held her sister's gaze and sat down. Her actions were slow and dangerous.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Regis roared. The rest of the council decided they would admit later how interesting that little episode had been. "You have a MONTH! One month to make them fall in love."  
  
"DONE!" Farore said, but she hadn't listened carefully to the King's tone of voice - he wasn't finished yet . . .  
  
"On one condition. At the end of that month if they haven't shared their first kiss together, fallen in love with another, OR if you intervene in ANY way, a portal will be opened, and an escort shall be arranged for her."  
  
"But. . . . . they can't fall in love that quickly without help!"  
  
"Then they obviously aren't very much of a perfect match are they?"  
  
Farore rose silently, and walked out of the hall, a trail of wilted flowers behind her. The other gods took this to mean the meeting was over, so they all began to leave. Din stormed out, leaving the oldest of the hylian sisters.  
  
Nayru got to her feet and slowly approached a dark figure looking out of the window.  
  
"Yuneth can I have a word?"  
  
A pair of yellow eyes fell upon her. "I think we need to help Farore."  
  
The eyes widened and the yellow flashed brighter. "But, I thought she offended you? What do you have planned?"  
  
Nayru smiled. "You're right, she did offend me, but she was right. Zelda isn't for Link, she's royalty and he isn't. Love is a delicate thing, and needs to be treated well, Regnis is being unjust, he seems just angry to lose a possession of his."  
  
Yuneth's eyes were now a secretive lilac. "He's extremely possessive of his subjects . . . . but I want to help you, my brother always was a killjoy." He grinned.  
  
"Right, well here's what I noticed . . . Regnis only said that Farore was not allowed to intervene."  
  
"I'm listening . . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The villagers of Kakariko had noticed some very odd natural behaviour going on in their surroundings. The volcano that had lain dormant since Link saved Hyrule suddenly erupted without warning. The Villagers had prepared to flee, but the lava flow had worked it's way around the Goron's home, dodged the village and headed straight towards the forests behind the graveyard.  
  
Even more odd than a lava flow that seemed to have consideration for the people, was that the forest picked up it's undergrowth and daintily moved out of the way, before a torrential downpour moved over the firey river, changed to sleet, snow and finally a blizzard that dropped from the sky, stopping it completely. The forest moved back.  
  
There were mixed reactions. Most people ran back into their houses and quickly searched for a lotion to put over their eyes that would rid them of madness. Some went inside and began to pray, smearing their faces with the colour paint that represented their favourite goddess and burning calming incense.  
  
But there are always those who are very clued up about everything that went on. They'd seen everything and weren't afraid, because they knew that it was nothing to do with the people - Din and Farore were having a rather large disagreement, and Nayru was trying to keep the peace.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Link*  
  
"Storm . . . . .you are never going to catch a fish if you keep wiggling that hook like a tangled up. . ."  
  
"I am TRYING my best, Link, if you'll just let me . . . What the. . . ? Aah! NO!" Storm screamed and her fishing rod was wrenched out her hands, before going skimming around the pond at top speed. I began to laugh uncontrollably, in turn receiving an extremely evil look from Storm.  
  
She'd been in Hyrule for a week and a bit now, and we had miraculously stopped fighting at every opportunity.  
  
"You better get that rod back missy!" Said the man at the counter. Storm looked extremely put down and I felt sorry for her, so I quickly caught her eye. "Hey, check this out . . ." I chuckled quietly. I moved around the pond quietly and lined up with the man, who had turned around to sort out a display that had half fallen off the wall. I lifted back my rod and snapped it forward. The hook flew forward and lifted off his cap with ease. (I swear, this actually works!)  
  
"WHAT? What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.  
  
Storm was bent double as I sprinted round the edge of the pond laughing hysterically. I then slipped and fell sideways into the pond. When I'd come to my senses, I watched as the cap filled with water and sank to the bottom of the pond. "What the HELL do you think you are doing? That is IT I'm giving you a 50 rupee fine."  
  
We were chucked out of the fishing pond. Storm lay down on the grass outside and looked like she was choking to death rather horribly, apart from the fact she was grinning wildly.  
  
I sat down next to her and laughed along with her. The sun was shining and a light breeze had picked up, which blew across the lake and cooled our faces, but then I suddenly realised that Storm was silent. She had sat up and her eyes were closed. She seemed to be mouthing something and her hair flowed with the breeze which was swirling around her.  
  
"Storm? What are you doing?"  
  
"Link . . . . do you have a friend called Nabooru?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
She suddenly grabbed my hand. I quickly forgot the sudden shock when another occurred. I could hear Nabooru's voice. She sounded strained and faint.  
  
'Link . . . . .Link can you hear me? Please . . . . .help . . . . .my race . . . . . they need your he- . . . . .spirit Temple.'  
  
It ended there. I looked down at Storm's hand. She let go of mine and frowned as she opened her eyes. "Link, what was that about?"  
  
"The Gerudos are in trouble, I have to go and see what's happened."  
  
"What are Gerudas?" Storm asked. "Gerudos," I corrected, "They are the tribe of women who live in the desert. They are connected strongly with spirits."  
  
"Desert? As in arid landscape? Lots of sand? Burning sunlight?"  
  
"Yes, I think that's what a desert is. Are you coming with me?"  
  
Storm stared into space for several moments, but I didn't question what was on her mind, apart from the face she obviously dreaded intense heat.  
  
"Yes, Link. I'm going to come with you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wowee, well, I wonder what is going to happen to the Gerudos!!! We shall find out . . . . next chapter. . . . . 


End file.
